My First, My Last
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Melihatmu, masa depanku mulai berubah. Senyummu, semangatmu, mampu mengubah segalanya. / A fanfic requested. Sorry for make you wait so long / Mind to RnR?


_Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau terdiam di ayunan itu._

_Wajahmu begitu lesu._

_Menggambarkan perasaanmu yang sedang sedih._

_Namun perasaanmu tak tersampaikan._

_Orang-orang membiarkanmu,_

_Mencelamu,_

_Dan juga menghinamu._

_Kau menangis._

_Menangis sendiri di ayunan itu._

_Mengumpat kepada orang-orang yang mencelamu._

"_Apa salahku?"_

_Melihatmu seperti itu,_

_Membuat air mataku__mulai membasahi pipiku._

_Dan membuatku mulai memperhatikanmu._

.

.

.

My First, My Last

By: Sekar Yamada

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic requested

.

.

.

_Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

_Naruto Uzumaki—itulah namamu. Nama yang cukup gampang ku dengar karena dia sekelas denganku._

_Ia bukanlah tipe yang terbilang tampan. Bahkan banyak yang memanggilmu buruk rupa._

_Kau selalu bersaing dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Tanpa kuketahui alasannya, kau selalu bersaing dengannya._

_Padahal tidak ada yang mendukungmu. Hanya celaan yang kau dapat._

_Tapi semangatmu, semangat yang tak pernah padam untuk mengalahkannya, membuatku bersemangat juga._

_Latihanmu sering gagal._

_Kau pun kadang mengumpat kepada dirimu sendiri._

"_Kenapa aku selalu gagal?"_

_Namun tak lama setelah berkata seperti itu,_

_Kau tersenyum dan kembali latihan hingga kau berhasil._

_Seperti air yang mengalir, aku juga ikut bersemangat karena kau bersemangat dan tidak menyerah._

_Latihan pun jadi ku jalani dengan semangat._

_Hingga suatu hari, sebuah pengumuman tiba._

_Kau berkelompok dengan Haruno Sakura-_san_ dan rivalmu—Uchiha Sasuke._

_Perasaan sedih muncul ketika pengumuman itu tiba._

_Aku tak bisa satu kelompok denganmu._

_Namun wajahmu yang tersenyum, sukses menghapuskan rasa sedih itu._

_Aku pun ikut tersenyum._

.

.

.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura-_san_ saat ia menanyakan keadaanku. Sakit kepala yang tadinya benar-benar menggangguku, kini mulai menghilang—meskipun aku masih sedikit merasakan rasa pusing.

"_Hai_. Maaf membuatmu khawatir," ucapku pelan.

"Kalau kau memang tak enak badan, harusnya kau bilang padaku dari tadi,"

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san_," ucapku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita melanjutkan misi kita?"

"_Hai_," ucapku mengangguk.

Dibantu oleh Sakura-_san_, aku mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Yosh, ayo kita lanjutkan misi ini!" ucap Shikamaru-_san_ selaku pemimpin kelompok ini.

Mengikuti instrukstur dari Shikamaru-_san_, aku berlari bersebelahan dengan Sakura-_san_. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba tumbang seperti itu.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hinata?"

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura-_san_.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa,"

"Semalam kamu latihan hingga larut malam, Hinata?"

"Maaf, aku lupa,"

"Aku tahu kau suka latihan hingga larut malam, tapi lihat kondisimu juga ya, Hinata,"

"_Hai_. Maaf telah merepotkanmu,"

"_Moo_~ Hinata, kau tak merepotkanku, sungguh," ucapmu tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"_Minna_! Kelompok Sai sudah sampai di tempat dan mereka sedang menelusuri tempat itu. Ayo kita segera menyusul mereka!"

"_Hai_!"

.

.

.

_Hinata Hyuga._

_Terdiri dari dua kata._

_Hinata—yang berarti adalah namaku._

_Dan Hyuga—yang berarti nama marga keluargaku._

_Di penjuru negeri ini, tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang keluargaku._

_Aku tidak bermaksud untuk sombong, sungguh._

_Namun, dari segala misi yang kujalani, kenyataan itu terus ada._

_Aku pun sebagai anak pertama di keluarga utama Hyuga, aku otomatis menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuga suatu hari kelak._

_Latihan-latihan pun mulai ku jalani._

_Latihan-latihan yang mungkin akan dianggap sedikit tidak wajar oleh orang-orang._

_Karena diusiaku yang masih muda, aku sudah disuguhi latihan-latihan yang cukup berat oleh ayah._

_Aku bisa menerima hal tersebut._

_Itu adalah takdirku—begitu yang kupikirkan._

_Namun takdir ini tak semuanya menyenangkan._

_Neji-_niisan_ merupakan salah satu korban takdir yang tak menyenangkan ini._

_Hingga pada akhirnya ia membenciku._

_Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang dibencinya._

_Tapi seluruh keluarga utama Hyuga._

_Namun kau datang dan membawa perubahan untuk Neji-_niisan_._

_Perubahan yang lebih baik._

_Dan aku pun..._

_...bersyukur._

.

.

.

"Aku dan Chouji akan mencoba menyusul mereka. Kalian—"

KRAK

"Tunggu Shikamaru! Sepertinya aku mendengar sebuah bunyi!" ucap Kiba mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Cih, musuh sudah tahu posisi kita? Sial!"

KRAK

"Tunggu, sepertinya ini bukan bunyi dari musuh! Ini bunyi—"

DUAR

"—GYAAA! KITA JATUH!"

.

.

.

_Ketika aku mendengar bahwa kau sudah kembali ke Konoha, aku sangat senang._

_Setelah dua tahun, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu._

_Namun setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku sangat malu hingga tidak bisa apa-apa._

_Tapi aku senang—sangat senang saat bertemu lagi denganmu._

.

.

.

"_Yokatta_..."

"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru!"

"Syukurlah... Kau tidak apa-apa Hina—HINATA?!"

"Ada apa?!"

"Hinata tidak ada!"

"Hinata tidak ada?! Oi, Shikamaru! Bagaimana ini?"

"Ck, kalau begitu kita akan mencari Hinata dan aku akan bilang pada grup Sai kalau Hinata menghilang,"

"_Hai_!"

.

.

.

_Tiba-tiba, ada musuh datang menyerang Konoha._

_Musuh yang bernama Akatsuki._

_Sekelompok ninja yang kemampuannya tidak dapat kita remehkan._

_Sekelompok yang memiliki catatan kejahatan yang sangat buruk._

_Namun kau datang._

_Datang seperti pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan kami._

_Seperti cahaya baru yang akan menyinari kami._

_Mungkin bukan 'seperti pahlawan' lagi, tapi memang pahlawan._

_Semua warga jadi mengharapkan dirimu._

_Kau menggenggam harapan para warga Konoha._

_Tentu saja aku pun mengharapkanmu._

_Namun tiba-tiba kau terpojok._

_Kau sudah seperti tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi._

_Aku pun berjalan._

_Berjalan menuju tempatmu._

_Mungkin orang akan menganggapku gila._

_Kau pun menyuruhku untuk pergi._

_Tapi, aku harus menyelamatkanmu._

"Aku disini karena keinginanku.

Kali ini, aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu, Naruto_-kun._

Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum mencoba.

Aku melakukan kesalahan berulang kali.

Tetapi kau membantuku untuk mencari jalanku dan mengambil jalan yang tepat, Naruto-_kun._

Aku ingin meraihmu.

Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu setiap waktu.

Aku ingin selalu disampingmu.

Kau merubahku, Naruto-_kun._

Senyummu menyelamatkanku.

Karena itu aku tidak takut mati jika itu artinya aku dapat melindungimu.

Itu karena...

..._aku menyukaimu_."

.

.

.

"—nata? Hinata? Hinata! Bangunlah!"

Aku pun membuka mataku. Kulihat wajah Naruto-_kun_ yang khawatir.

"Naruto... -_kun_?"

Naruto-_kun_ memelukku dengan erat. Aku pun sedikit terkejut.

"_Yokatta_... Saat aku mendengar kau hilang, aku langsung berusaha mencarimu-_ttebayo_,"

"_Arigatou_," ucapku tersenyum.

Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

"Umm," ucapku mengangguk. Pusing yang tadi kurasakan pun sepertinya sudah menghilang.

"_Yosh_! Mari kita cari mereka dan bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto-_kun_ semangat. Aku pun tersenyum dan mulai berdiri—dengan bantuan Naruto-_kun_.

"Oh jadi ini penyusup yang berhasil masuk kesini?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya ada diatas kami. Kami pun melirik keatas kami dan melihat orang itu. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Ck, sial," ucap Naruto-_kun_ kesal.

"Oh? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Bukankah kau adalah Hinata Hyuga—salah seorang Hyuga yang pernah berani melawanku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Aku pun mengingat-ingat kembali dan... ya, benar. Aku pernah melawannya dan aku kalah.

"K-kau!" ucapku mengepalkan tanganku. Naruto-_kun_ pun sudah mengeluarkan _kunai_ dan siap melawannya.

"Apa kali ini kau berniat untuk kalah lagi, Hyuga? Atau kau berniat untuk kalah dan mati?" ucapnya sinis. Aku pun jadi sedikit ketakutan saat mengingat jurus yang dikeluarkannya saat melawanku dulu.

"Hei! Bertarunglah denganku-_ttebayo_! Jangan kau bawa Hinata dalam pertarungan ini!" ucap Naruto-_kun_ kesal.

"Hoo kau menantangku? Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu,"

Ia pun turun dan langsung menyerang Naruto-_kun_. Dengan _kunai_ yang ia pegang, ia berhasil menangkis serangan orang itu.

"Hinata, mundurlah," ucap Naruto-_kun_. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku akan bermain sebentar. Baiklah, maju kau!"

Naruto-_kun_ pun maju dan melawan orang itu. Pertarungan sengit pun tak terelakkan. Aku pun mendoakan semoga Naruto-_kun_ menang dalam pertarungan ini. Namun tiba-tiba, pertahanan Naruto-_kun_ goyah dan orang itu berhasil menyerang Naruto-_kun_.

"Naruto-_kun_!" panggilku saat Naruto-_kun_ seperti tak sadarkan diri.

"Nah, sekarang akan kubuat kau—"

"_SHANNARO_!"

DUAR

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Ino-_san_ khawatir. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Oi! Kami berhasil mendapat gulungan yang kau curi dari Konoha! Sekarang menyerahlah dan serahkan dirimu!" ucap Shikamaru-_san_.

Orang itu pun tersenyum dan tiba-tiba anak buahnya muncul di belakangnya.

"Oh ya? Benarkah itu?" tanya nya sinis.

"Ck, pantas saja tadi tak ada satu pun yang melawan kita," ucap Tenten-_san _kesal.

"_Saa_! Ayo habisi mereka!" ucap orang itu sambil menunjuk kearah kami.

"_OU_!" ucap para anak buahnya kemudian mencoba untuk melawan kami. Kami pun akhirnya sibuk melawan anak buahnya. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menarikku.

"_I_-_itte_—!" rintihku.

"Aku akan menggunakanmu untuk pertarungan—"

DUAK

"—ck sial!"

Orang itu pun terlempar cukup jauh.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan bawa Hinata dalam pertempuran ini!" ucap Naruto-_kun_ murka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto-_kun_ memastikan. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar menarik! Kalau begitu, kau akan menjadi targetku sekarang!"

Pertempuran diantara mereka pun kembali tak terelakkan. Kembali kuucapkan doa agar Naruto-_kun_ menang. Namun anak buah orang itu kembali menyerangku hingga akhirnya aku harus kembali untuk melawan mereka. Setelah aku berhasil melawan mereka, aku kembali menatap Naruto-_kun_.

"Naruto-_kun_!" panggilku.

"_RASENGAN_!"

Dan serangan Naruto-_kun_ tersebut sukses membuat lawan kami tak bernyawa. Para pengikutnya pun tiba-tiba menghilang. Shikamaru-_san_ pun langsung memeriksa orang itu.

Aku pun tersenyum melihat kearah Naruto-_kun_. Kakiku pun tiba-tiba lemas badanku seperti akan jatuh. Namun seseorang telah membantuku untuk tetap berdiri.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Daijoubu_. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah sekarang,"

"Karena sekarang kita sudah berhasil mendapat gulungannya, ayo kita kembali ke Konoha!" ucap Shikamaru-_san_.

Naruto-_kun_ pun tersenyum dan menggendongku.

"_Saa_, ayo kita pulang, Hinata-_hime_,"

"_H_-_hai_..." ucapku yang wajahku sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

_._

_._

_._

_Meski penantianku cukup panjang, akhirnya aku dapat bersamanya._

_Senyuman yang dulu kulihat dari jauh, kini dapat kuamati dengan dekat._

_Senyuman saat memanggil namaku,_

_Senyuman saat kau makan bersamaku,_

_Dan senyuman saat kau jalan-jalan bersamaku._

"_Okaa_-_san_! _Tadaima_!"

"_Okaerinasai_, Bolt-_kun_, Himawari-_chan_,"

"Hinata, _tadaima_!"

"_Okaerinasai_—"

_Kini, dengan semangatmu,_

_Aku menatap masa depan bersamamu._

_Kita dan juga anak kita._

"—Naruto-_kun_."

.

.

.

fin


End file.
